<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come Home! by Fairheads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879262">Come Home!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads'>Fairheads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Series 33, Episode 32. Can Charlie get through to Duffy and persuade her to come home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come Home!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go speak to her Charlie, tell her what you’ve just told me,” David encouraged. They were looking through the window at Duffy, who was sitting on the bed admiring her work on the new Dementia cubicle.</p><p>“I don’t think she wants to listen to me at the moment... I wasn’t there for her... I let her down...” Charlie struggled to explain. David turned to Charlie,</p><p>“Duffy is just as scared as you, you heard her last week- she’s petrified of all this and you know what must be the most terrifying thing of all? That she is doing it all alone. There has to be a way for you to communicate. You have too much history. Why not try to talk to her? You have to start somewhere...”</p><p>Charlie looked at David and nodded.</p><p>Moving towards the door of the cubicle, Charlie knocked gently on the door. Duffy turned around as Charlie entered the room.</p><p>“It’s looking great in here,” Charlie complimented, looking around at all of her little touches, the pictures, the cushions. It was a home from home. Duffy was always good at making something feel homely, she had done it with their own house.</p><p>“Well, it’s a start. Just a few more things and it will be good to go,” Duffy replied, without smiling.</p><p>“I found this, “ Charlie removed her orange top (that he had found in the box of photographs) from his pocket, passing it to her.</p><p>“Thanks,” Duffy replied, without looking up at him.</p><p>Charlie tentatively moved to sit down next to her on the bed, but Duffy moved further away. She looked as though she might stand up. It hurt Charlie to know that she didn’t want to be anywhere near him at the moment.</p><p>“Wait, Duffy, I...” Charlie motioned for her to stay.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Charlie said, meaning every word.</p><p>“I don’t need your pity Charlie,” she replied insistently.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that. I let you down,” he tried to explain.</p><p>“You weren’t to know.” Duffy replied, void of any emotion.</p><p>“I have loved you Duffy, for over thirty years, but these last few weeks, I haven’t really showed you that. I’m scared.”</p><p>“And I’m not Charlie? You know, for once, this isn’t all about you!” Duffy was becoming frustrated. She stood up, ready to leave this awkward conversation. Charlie felt as if he had been punched in the stomach.</p><p>“I... Please don’t go!” Charlie pleaded desperately. He stood up in front of her.</p><p>“Duffy, please! I love you! Every day that we are apart...”</p><p>“What? Is a day, closer to me forgetting who you are? Is that what you were going to say?” She replied aggressively.</p><p>“No! I... I miss you. I miss us. I just want to try again.”</p><p>“Well you didn’t seem that fussed a few weeks ago. In fact, you said ‘you can’t fight anymore’. Well I have one heck of a fight ahead of me Charlie. I’m only going to get worse. How can I believe that you will still want to fight then?” Duffy raised her voice. She felt alone in all this and so scared of the future.</p><p>“I was hurt. I loved you. I felt betrayed. I just needed some time. Duffy..?” Charlie reached for her hand but she pulled away.</p><p>Moving over to the wall, Charlie sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do anymore,” he cried.</p><p>“I want to help you, I want to be your husband. I can’t do anything because you won’t let me in.”</p><p>Duffy stood over by the bed. She was torn, despite everything, she hated to see him so upset. She remained silent. Sitting down, she rubbed her temples, she had another headache and this wasn’t helping.</p><p>Charlie stood up to go, he had tried but he just couldn’t get through to her. It felt like the Dementia had already taken hold. It was no use. Moving towards the door, he heard her whisper,</p><p>“Charlie?” Turning around, he looked at her.</p><p>“I think... I might need your help,” she said, her voice soft and wobbly. Charlie walked over to stand in front of her.</p><p>“I’m here, whatever you need,” he reassured.</p><p>“I’m so scared Charlie,” she broke down. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He could feel his tunic becoming wet with her tears, but no sound was made.</p><p>“I’m here love. I’m not going anywhere,” He reassured her and for the first time in all of this, she felt safe.</p><p>“I love you Duffy. Please come home.” He asked, kissing her head, whilst playing with her hair. She looked up and nodded through her tears. There was no where she would rather be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>